


Completionists

by Busted



Category: BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Moca is mentioned, afterglow is mentioned, hina is mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:21:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23036176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Busted/pseuds/Busted
Summary: Tsugumi and Sayo decide to spend a day together collecting strawberries at a strawberry farm. On the train ride, they play a game.Tsugumi compares Sayo and Hina to strawberries.
Relationships: Hazawa Tsugumi/Hikawa Sayo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	Completionists

**Author's Note:**

> so this went longer than i expected 
> 
> but i had to put this out today to combat against something i saw uploaded today >:0
> 
> i did some research on strawberries for this so i hope you all enjoy

When Moca gifted Tsugumi the potato-scented perfume, Tsugumi shrugged it off as a prank. 

It wasn't until after all of Afterglow found out Tsugumi and Sayo were dating that Moca's strange gift made some sense to her. Sayo's love for potatoes wasn't exactly a secret. Still, the idea of smelling like potatoes troubled Tsugumi. She stares at the bathtub she just exited. The seaside bath bomb she detonated earlier took a lot of materials and time to make. Replacing that fresh aquatic scent to become a walking french fry... 

As if resisting a regretful decision, Tsugumi turns her head downwards to the perfume bottle in a robot-like fashion. Stopping and stuttering with every move before her eyes are locked onto the object.

She turns it around.

"For special occasions only 😉"

The s looks like a squiggly, both I's have their dots spaced way too close to the base, the o's are ultra-wide, and the y could pass for a v. Tsugumi recalls the first birthday card that Moca gave her.

"Happv Blrthdav, Tsagaml"

Being able to read Moca's handwriting became a talent that took Tsugumi years to develop.

Tsugumi wiggles the bottle around. Special occasions only, huh? I guess a little bit can't hurt. She closes her eyes and presses down on the bottle for much longer than desired. Despite her eyes being closed, her brain trembles. Now coated in a starch stench, Tsugumi's mind wanders.

She's sitting in a park with Sayo, who leans in and smells potato-flavored Tsugumi. Tsugumi's cheeks scorch, and she opens her eyes. Leaning towards her mirror, Tsugumi sees how red her face is, so she backs away.

Calm down, Tsugumi. Calm down. You've been on a few dates with Sayo already, so this time should be no different. Take a deep breath,

"mmm...!"

The remaining fragrance from the seaside bath bomb soothes Tsugumi and puts her mind at ease. The waves of the ocean wash away the remaining red on her cheeks. Exiting her bathroom, Tsugumi scavenges her closet, before holding a yellow plaid shirt, and some other clothes.

After dressing up, she walks in circles in her room, periodically looking at herself in the mirror until a lighthearted piano tune jingles. 

Saturday, March 22, 2019

Date with Sayo- Train Station at 9:00 AM.

And with that, Tsugumi waves goodbye to her parents.

"I'll be back! Thank you for letting me take the day off on a Saturday!"

"Be safe, Tsugumi-chan!"

"Have fun with your girlfriend, Tsugumi-chan!"

Tsugumi squeezes her doorknob a little before closing the door. Having her parents refer to Sayo as Tsugumi's girlfriend still causes Tsugumi's heart to skip one or two beats. With her friends, it started as light teasing before Sayo and Tsugumi transitioned into official girlfriends. When her parents referred to Sayo as Tsugumi's girlfriend, it felt different. It felt like an acknowledgment that would take Tsugumi some time getting used to.

She arrives at the train station at 8:44 AM, 16 minutes before the promised time of 10:00 AM. For them, this was perfect. Ever since their first unofficial date to the knick-knack shop, Sayo and Tsugumi made a habit of arriving earlier to their dates. 

On cue, Sayo stands next to an occupied bench while Tsugumi stares at her back. A sensational chill rushes towards Tsugumi's brain.

The long teal hair, her sharp gem-like eyes, her favoritism for cool colors, and the aura of green tea red bean shaved snow.

As a train departs, Sayo turns around, and her eyes lock with Tsugumi's. The distracting noise of the train engine cannot deter the only thing on Tsugumi's mind right now.

"Sayo-san!"

Tsugumi runs towards Sayo. When the two meet, they lock hands. Tsugumi tiptoes upwards and gives her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheeks; however, before Tsugumi departs from the brief smooch, Sayo gently nudges her girlfriend's hands.

"Tsugumi-san, you smell different today, but you still smell familiar."

Sayo blinks.

"Almost like"

She tucks her lips in and moves them. 

"french fries."

"It's a special perfume that Moca-chan gave me. I thought you might like it, so I used some of it."

Sayo and Tsugumi distance themselves, and Sayo offers Tsugumi a spot on the bench. After Tsugumi sits down, Sayo sits next to her, making sure their legs and bodies are just barely touching.

"Yes, it's quite nice. My girlfriend smells like my favorite food. I feel super lucky."

"Did you just admit that french fries are your favorite food, Sayo-san?"

Sayo's strange interactions with french fries became a huge talking point and even an inside joke within Afterglow. While Moca initiated the whole thing, Afterglow has gotten a few laughs from it. Even Ran would occasionally snicker at Moca's teasing of Sayo.

"A-actually, they're not my favorite food. Your food tastes better, and uh Imai-san's food tastes better than also. So does my parent's food."

Their conversation is cut short by a deflating sound of an arriving train. 

"Looks like our train is here, are you ready, Sayo-san?"

"Yeah, let's go pick some strawberries, Tsugumi-san."

Once Sayo and Tsugumi enter their private room on the train, they sit across from each other. Tsugumi starts tapping on their table, while Sayo looks outside and slides her nails rhythmically on her seat.

"So, Sayo-sa-"

"Tsugu-"

"I'm sorry, go ahead, Tsugumi-san."

Tsugumi looks under the desk and sees a few board games.

"Hmm, Sayo-san, do you want to play this?"

Tsugumi lifts up a board game: Treasure Crashers.

"Yes, it looks interesting. Let's read the instruction manual and play it."

Tsugumi sets the board game on their table and sits next to Sayo.

"I'll sit next to you so we can read it together."

While Tsugumi holds down a page in the instruction book, Sayo sets up the board and checks quite a few times to make sure every piece is in the correct place.

Tsugumi and Sayo reach the end of their journey. In Tsugumi's backpack, there are 7 gold coins, and in Sayo's bag, there are 11 gold coins. The area begins shaking, and on their previous paths, multiple death traps appear. If they are unfortunate, their journeys and lives will end. The only thing that the girls can do is roll the two dice.

"Please give me an 8 or a 7!"

Sayo holds the two dice in her palms and rolls them onto the board.

A 6, how unlucky.

"Fufu seems like we both couldn't escape with our treasures."

"Yeah, but you made it farther than me. I think if we played again, you'd be able to escape."

Before Tsugumi could finish her sentence, Sayo already reset the board. Their characters are back to square one, ready to risk their lives for gold again. 

After reaching the end, both girls end their journeys with their next dice rolls. Sayo looks down at the game board and smiles before putting the pieces back.

"This game is really well designed for risk and reward. The more gold coins you collect, the harder it is to exit the caves. But, not collecting as many gold coins means that you might lose to someone with more gold coins. For me, leaving the dungeon with only a few gold coins would feel worse than dying in the dungeon with a hoard of gold coins."

"Yeah, it reminds me of a video game I'm playing now where every stage has a hidden coin. I'm trying my best to find every single coin, but it's difficult in some parts of the game. Even though the coins are optional, for me, they're an essential part of the game."

"I understand that mentality. If you're going to enjoy something, you might as well make the most out of it."

As Sayo finished her statement, the train slowed down, and they exit. 

Making the most out of it. I wonder if we'll be able to do that today? Tsugumi lets go of the door and follows Sayo outside.

The brown-haired barista holds up her phone and sighs when it reveals a straight line to their destination. Still, being so far from home makes Tsugumi nervous. Sayo looks at Tsugumi pinching her phone outwards.

"Tsugumi-san? Are you okay?"

Tsugumi pinches inwards on her phone and looks at Sayo.

"Yes. I was uh, just looking at the map to confirm that the directions are correct. I'm ready to go now, Sayo-san."

"So how far is the strawberry farm?"

"It's not that far, only five minutes away."

Finally, they arrive at a large farm that has two young girls about their age sitting diligently on a plastic table. To their left was a sign with a realistically painted strawberry and the words, Strawberry Season is Now! Pick Your Own!

Tsugumi's mouth watered, and she went forward with her girlfriend.

"Hello, I have an appointment for two at 12:45 PM under the family name, Hazawa."

One of the girls with a name tag that reads Kana begins rustling through her binder.

"Let me see, yes."

The other girl with the name tag, Yui, reached into her pockets.

"Here are your tickets, and a basket. There are also additional baskets inside if you need them."

"You'll have thirty minutes to grab as many strawberries as you can. You can eat them inside there or bring them back home. Have fun."

Tsugumi and Sayo went over to the farm's entrance and scan their tickets.

Rows of light green plants with red strawberries reveal themselves, and Tsugumi's jaw drops like she just entered a treasure room. Naturally, Tsugumi and Sayo started in the first row. 

"Woah! Look at these strawberries, Sayo-san. They're bigger than the palm of my hand."

Tsugumi plucks a berry and places it in her hands. Sayo's cheeks flush, and she nods.

"That's quite a large strawberry. Uhm, Tsugumi-san, if I remember correctly, we can eat the strawberries in here.

"Yes, there should be a washing station at the front of every row. Let's hurry so you can eat the strawberry, Sayo-san."

Sayo turns back towards the plants, while Tsugumi heads over to the washing station.

"It wouldn't be good to waste fruit in its prime."

Tsugumi turns on the faucet and rubs the strawberry with water. 

"Hehe, here you go, Sayo-san!"

The fruit lands into Sayo's hands, who tosses it into her mouth as it lands in her palms. Her mouth moves, and Sayo starts nodding. Still chewing on the strawberry, she gulps and looks up at Tsugumi. Sayo fails to make a regular facial expression.

"Tsugumi-san, you need to try this. The way the strawberry melts into tart juice the moment I chewed. Wait here, I didn't know fruit could taste this good."

Sayo returns to her girlfriend with a fresh, clean strawberry.

"You're right, Sayo-san. I haven't had a strawberry this good ever. There's a lingering feeling of sourness left behind by the strawberry."

Tsugumi turns her head over and squints at the end of the row.

"Hey, Sayo-san, do you want to try grabbing every ripe strawberry from this row?"

"I don't mind, but shouldn't we explore the other rows? There might be different types of strawberries."

"You're right, let's do that."

Tsugumi and Sayo surge through the next few rows, and on the fifth row, Sayo grabs a strawberry and wiggles it in her hand.

"This one..."

Sayo turns back at the fourth row and looks at Tsugumi before running to the previous row. Returning to Tsugumi with two different berries in each of her hands, she holds them up.

"The berries in this row appear lighter than the ones in the first four rows."

"Wow. I didn't even notice before you pointed it out."

Sayo walks towards Tsugumi until their shoes touch. Sayo holds both strawberries out in front of her girlfriend.

"Sayo-san?"

"If you may, Tsugumi-san."

Tsugumi takes both strawberries out of Sayo's hands and evaluates them. 

"The lighter-toned strawberry is sweeter and doesn't have the sourness of the darker colored strawberry. Kind of like-"

That was it. Just like Hina and Sayo. Sweet and sour, sun and moon, warm colors, and cool colors. The two strawberries were like twins, but beneath their exteriors, were different. 

"Um, thank you for helping me repair my relationship with Hina, Tsugumi-san."

"Ehh, how did you-"

"Don't underestimate your girlfriend."

Sayo flashes a smile. 

"By the way, Tsugumi-san, the strawberries seem to change every four rows."

"Yeah, I noticed that as well. So, there should be four more strawberries we haven't tried yet."

Thanks to Sayo cracking the formula, the two of them enjoy a few more identical fruit, each with their own distinct taste. Now on the 21st row, Sayo and Tsugumi finish a strawberry with a creamy texture. The richness of the last strawberry makes the two girls feel like they are drinking a strawberry milkshake.

"Tsugumi-san, how much time do we have left?"

"Let's see... 12 minutes."

They run to the first row, where everything began. The remaining time ticks down to 11 minutes. 

"Tsugumi-san, I have an idea. If I grab an additional basket, I'll be able to start at the end."

"That's a great idea, Sayo-san. So, we'll meet halfway, then?"

"Yes."

Nine minutes remaining.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes, let's do this."

Step by step, Tsugumi and Sayo cleared the strawberry plants. One by one, the eye-catching plants lose their dark crimson glow. Their baskets became full of purple-red strawberries until Tsugumi bumps into Sayo's shoulders.

"Ah, I'm so sorry."

Tsugumi places her strawberry basket on the ground, and Sayo mirrors her.

"No, that was my fault. I should have seen where I was going."

"So I guess we're done now? There are still two minutes left."

"Actually, Tsugumi-san, can you sweep through my area and check if I missed any strawberries?"

"Hmm, sure thing, Sayo-san. This shouldn't take that long."

Tsugumi zooms back and forth between Sayo's area and comes back with two extra strawberries. However, instead of placing it into their abundant basket, Tsugumi heads over to the washing station. After washing the berries, she pokes Sayo's shoulders and puts her arm around Sayo. Instinctively, Sayo turns around and sees that Tsugumi's hand is empty.

"Sayo-san, here."

The mint haired girl turns back and sees Tsugumi holding a strawberry in front of her. 

"You're so sweet, Tsugumi-san."

She giggles and bites the strawberry out of Tsugumi's hand. 

Before anything else can happen, the bell dings and the two girls exit the strawberry paradise. 

Tsugumi closes her eyes for a few seconds before opening them again. After spending half an hour inside fruity heaven, the outside seems like a completely different place. She recalls her trip to Enoshima* with Afterglow and having a similar feeling. Although the strawberry farm and Enoshima are both in Japan, to Tsugumi, they felt like faraway galaxies different from her ordinary life. She finds herself scrolling through the Enoshima album on her phone and looks at the farm. Tsugumi walks up to Kana and Yui.

"Uhm, excuse me, may you guys take our picture?"

"Of course, just give us a moment while we transfer your strawberries to a box. Yui?"

"I'm on it!"

Yui walks back to the table and reaches for a large pink plastic box. The strawberries from the baskets begin pouring into the new container.

"Wow, there's a lot of Tochiotome!"

"Tochiotome?" asks Tsugumi

"Yes, the dark red strawberries you two collected are Tochiotome. They're known for their perfect blend of sweet and sour," says Kana

"You guys must really like them, huh?" asks Yui.

"They were delicious. We picked out every single ripe one in the first row," says Sayo.

The last few strawberries fall into the box, and Yui hands it over to Tsugumi and Sayo.

"Incredible... so ready for the picture now?" says Kana.

Sayo and Tsugumi nod and stand in front of the strawberry farm while lifting up the pink box.

3... 2... 1... click!

"Here you go! You two are welcome to come back any time," says Yui.

"We'd love to! Right, Sayo-san?" says Tsugumi.

"As long as I can find another free day in my schedule."

Sayo and Tsugumi find themselves on the train again. The time is spent playing another round of Treasure Crashers, which Tsugumi miraculously won after collecting 6 gold coins. 

The two girls then head over to Sayo's house, which surprisingly did not have Hina jump in front of the door, yelling out Onee-chan like an emergency announcement.

"Ah, Hina texted me earlier, I must have missed it. It seems like she's out with Maruyama-san."

Sayo texts back- "have fun, don't trouble Maruyama-san too much."

"Ready to head to the gift store, Tsugumi-san?"

Tsugumi nods and holds out her hand for Sayo, and with that, the two girls leave for Limp Lamp.

*Author Note- Alright so google says Enoshima but Bandori EN says Inoshima. Considering Bandori EN translates Waku Waku Meets Trip to Pep Meets Step, I trust Google more.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'd like to push myself more but ending this one here feels right. originally i wanted to continue it with their gift bag shopping and Sayo talking to Hina about Aya's suffering.
> 
> but felt it would drag the fic for too long esp since i got out my intended message. who knows
> 
> 2800 words~ to me is already longer than i expected since i usually finish at around 2100-2500.
> 
> also 
> 
> the board game was based on a game me and my friends used to play! the room got so heated and loud whenever someone barely missed death.
> 
> I'm still not comfortable yet expressing romantic tension in public private spaces.


End file.
